Fotografia
by Linda4257
Summary: Muchas veces una fotografia dice mas que mil palabras. Sherlock Holmes debera resolver un nuevo caso que lo hara reencontrarse con Irene Adler
1. Una visita inesperada

_Hola!_

_Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre Sherlock Holmes, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo._

_Espero que les guste esta historia y dejen sus reviews. _

_Se aceptan críticas, comentarios y sugerencias._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_

* * *

**1.-Una visita inesperada.**

Para el siempre había sido La mujer, no es que sintiera por ella una emoción parecida al amor. Todas las emociones, especialmente esa, eran totalmente opuestas a su mente fría. Y sin embargo para el solo había una mujer, y esa mujer era Irene Adler. Ella era la única que lo había derrotado, la única que había frustrado sus planes. La única que había demostrado ser capaz de derrotarlo en su propio juego.

Pero a pesar de esto, había conservado su fotografía. Lo único que pudo tener de ella. Ni siquiera sabía porque la tenía. Tal vez, porque a pesar de todo, sentía algo por ella. Por supuesto que no era amor. El amor era solo una emoción que servía para distraer su mente en los momento en que debía tenerla más despejada. Una emoción que volvía a las personas más locas y que era un excelente móvil para los muchos casos que resolvía. No entendía porque el amor era tan importante, tal solo era una simple reacción de muchas hormonas y estímulos de nuestro cerebro. El amor solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Sherlock Holmes se encontraba sentado en un sillón pensando en estas cosas, cuando de pronto el sonido de unas voces que discutían detrás de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor, necesito ver a Mr. Sherlock Holmes- decía la voz de un joven- Es una urgencia…

-Lo siento- contestaba otra voz, probablemente la voz de Watson- Pero en este momento se encuentra muy ocupado y no puede atenderlo…

-Es un caso de vida o muerte- respondió el joven- Debo hablar con él en este instante.

En ese momento el joven entro precipitadamente en la habitación seguido de Watson que trataba de detenerlo.

-Lamento entrar de esta forma- se disculpo el joven- Pero necesito hablar con usted

-Siéntese, por favor- respondió Sherlock Holmes- Y dígame en que puedo ayudarlo

El joven se sentó en una silla. Era un joven muy guapo. Vestido completamente de negro con una enorme capa y un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su cara. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran color esmeralda. Watson tomo asiento en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y por varios minutos todos estuvieron en silencio.

-Señorita, si tuviera la amabilidad de contarme su caso, tal vez podría ayudarla.

-¿Qué?- dijo la joven sorprendida- ¿Cómo supo que estaba disfrazada?

-Es muy fácil- contesto Sherlock cerrando los ojos- Sus rostro y sus manos son demasiado finas como para ser de un hombre, además de su tono de voz.

-Es cierto- respondió la joven quitándose el antifaz y la peluca- Perdóneme por presentarme así; pero era necesario que nadie me reconociera. Mi nombre es Violet Adler. Me imagino que mi apellido es familiar para usted…

-Si, así es- contesto Sherlock Holmes sorprendido.

-Irene Adler es mi tía y me conto sobre usted. Me dijo que era un excelente detective. Por eso decidí recurrir a usted.

-Me halaga que lo hiciera.

-Mi padre fue un gran aventurero en su juventud y gracias a eso pudo hacerse una gran fortuna. Sin embargo hace unos días recibió una carta muy extraña; desde entonces está muy raro y temo que su vida este en peligro. Por eso quiero que me ayude a averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo.

-En este momento me encuentro muy ocupado con algunos casos- dijo Sherlock- Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a acompañarla.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la joven tomando entre sus manos las de Sherlock y apretándolas afectuosamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sherlock Holmes y Watson, junto con la joven abordaron un tren que los llevaría a donde vivía la joven. Durante todo el viaje, Sherlock no dijo ni una palabra. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Al llegar a la estación encontraron, a un joven que los esperaba para conducirlos a la mansión Adler.

-Lo siento…- le dijo el joven a Violet al verla llegar- Tu padre murió la noche de ayer…

-¡¿Qué?!- contesto la joven llorando- ¿Cómo sucedió? Eso no es posible…

Por varios minutos Violet continuó llorando mientras abrazaba al joven.

-Dime que no es cierto…-decía la joven

-Lo lamento, Violet- respondió el joven- Tú padre murió envenenado, en este momento la policía se está haciendo cargo del caso.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la casa- intervino Sherlock Holmes- Le prometo señorita Adler que encontrare al asesino de su padre.

Los cuatro subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron a la casa de Violet.

-¿Podría decirme si su padre tenía algún enemigo?- le pregunto Sherlock Holmes durante el viaje

-No lo sé- respondió la joven- El era muy reservado con sus asuntos. El único con quien hablaba sobre sus asuntos era Henry…

-¿Henry?- pregunto Sherlock Holmes

-Henry Lombard- respondió la joven sonrojándose mientras señalaba al joven que se encontraba a su lado- El es el secretario de mi padre.

-Ya veo- dijo Sherlock Holmes pensativo- ¿Usted noto algo extraño en la conducta de Mr. Adler?- le pregunto al joven

-Si- contesto el joven- Había estado actuando algo extraño las últimas semanas.

- Henry y yo estábamos muy preocupados por el- intervino Violet- Por eso decidimos que era mejor que yo fuera hablar con usted.

-Entiendo- dijo Sherlock- Miss Violet menciono algo sobre una carta, ¿usted pudo verla?

-Si- respondió el joven- Pero era muy extraña, solo eran unas figuras sin sentido. No entiendo porque se puso tan pálido cuando la leyó

-Entonces, ¿estaba presente cuando la leyó?

-Si, nos encontrábamos trabajando en su despacho, cuando la carta llego en el correo de la tarde. Cuando la leyó se puso muy mal.

-Ya veo- dijo Sherlock Holmes meditando

En ese instante llegaron a la casa y los cuatro se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Una vez instalados en la sala, Sherlock Holmes oyó una voz que le sonaba muy familiar

-_Buenos días, Mr. Sherlock Holmes_- dijo la voz- _Es un placer volver a verlo_


	2. Los personajes del drama

**2.-Los personajes del drama.**

-Buenos días, Mr. Sherlock Holmes- dijo una voz familiar- Es un placer volver a verlo…

Sherlock Holmes volteo y la vio. Era bella, como su fotografía. Por unos segundos, no dijo nada. Solo la miro, vio a la única mujer que lo había vencido. La única mujer capaz de ganarle en su propio juego.

-El placer es mío- respondió con frialdad, ocultando su emoción, mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina- dijo Irene Adler- Por favor, pasemos a la sala. Para que pueda conocer todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió anoche.

Sherlock Holmes, Watson e Irene se dirigieron a la sala. Mientras miss Violet iba al despacho de su padre, acompañada de Henry Lombard. Al llegar, encontraron a varios policías revisando el lugar. La sala era amplia, adornada de forma elegante, con algunas pinturas colgadas en las paredes. En el centro había una enorme chimenea con alguno grabado al estilo gótico y con algunas figuras en relieve dentro de ella. Frente a ella había dos pequeños sillones y una pequeña mesa aun lado de ellos. Tenía unas enormes ventanas que daban al jardín. Junto a las ventanas había una mesa rodeada de varias sillas, con un enorme florero en el centro.

-El es el inspector Lestrade, de Scotland Yard- Dijo Irene presentándolo

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Mr. Holmes- respondió Lestrade

-Igualmente- contesto Holmes

-Debo ir a ver a mi sobrina- dijo Irene Adler- Discúlpeme- salió de la sala dejando los solos

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto Sherlock Holmes mientras inspeccionaba la sala

-El señor Adler invito a cenar a unos caballeros- comenzó a explicar Lestrade- Después de la cena, los caballeros comenzaron a jugar cartas en la sala; Mr. Adler no jugo, se sentó frente a la chimenea a leer un libro. Cuando los caballeros terminaron de jugar encontraron al señor Adler muerto, sentado en el sillón que esta junto a la chimenea. En su cuerpo se encontró una cantidad muy grande de un extraño veneno, capaz de matar a una persona con solo una gota

-Ya veo- dijo Sherlock Holmes pensativo- ¿Nadie vio nada sospechoso?

-No

-¿Todos cenaron lo mismo?

-Si, todos comieron lo mismo

-¿Podría hablar con los caballeros que cenaron anoche con Mr. Adler?- pregunto Holmes

-por supuesto- respondió Lestrade. Salió de la habitación acompañado de los policías, dejando solos a Holmes y a Watson

-Es un caso bastante interesante- dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa- Si todos comieron lo mismo y estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, ¿como pudo el asesino envenenar a Mr. Adler? Es muy interesante que el asesino lo haya matado con tantos testigos y sin embargo, nadie vio nada…

-¿Crees que su muerte este relacionada con la carta que recibió?- pregunto Watson

-Probablemente. Sin embargo, tengo que conocer todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió anoche. Creo que la muerte de Mr. Adler fue provocado por algún enemigo…Pero no debo sacar conclusiones sin conocer los datos necesarios.

En ese momento entro Lestrade acompañado de cuatro hombres.

-Ellos son el coronel MacArthur, el juez Wagrave, el general Morstan y el sargento John Brent- dijo presentando a cada uno de los hombres- Ellos cenaron con el señor Adler.

-Mucho gusto- respondió Sherlock Holmes saludándolos- ¿podrían decirme por que los invito a cenar?

-Bueno…-contesto el sargento Brent, que era el más joven de todos- Me sorprendió mucho su invitación. Generalmente no organizaba cenas. Me dijo que deseaba cenar con nosotros, para distraerse un poco; había estado un poco enfermo últimamente.

-¿Notaron algo extraño?- pregunto Holmes- ¿Se veía nervioso?

-Si- respondió el coronel MacArthur- Se veía muy tenso durante todo la cena. Parecía como si temiera algo…También pregunto muchas veces por su hija…

-Ya veo- dijo Holmes mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta- ¿Qué mas sucedió?

-Después de que terminamos de cenar- respondió el juez Wagrave-; decidimos jugar un juego de Whist, Mr. Adler no quiso jugar. Por lo general nunca jugaba. Tomo asiento frente a la chimenea y comenzó a leer un libro.

-Cuando terminamos de jugar –continuo el general Morstan -; notamos que no había hablado durante el juego. Pensamos que estaba dormido. Pero cuando intentamos despertarlo, nos dios cuenta de que estaba muerto.

-Entiendo- respondió Sherlock Holmes. Siguió revisando el resto de la sala, cerca de la chimenea y del mueble donde había estado el cuerpo del señor Adler. Tomo un libro que estaba en una mesita cerca del sillón. Lo abrió y lo reviso.

-En el libro hay unas pequeñas manchas de sangre- dijo mientras revisaba una hoja con su lupa. Lestrade se acerco y vio el libro

-Mr. Adler se corto el dedo con una de las hojas mientras leía- intervino Henry Lombard, su secretario, que en ese momento entraba en la sala- Lo oí quejarse cuando vine a darle su medicina. Es un libro muy antiguo, probablemente las hojas son muy filosas…Miss Violet me pidió que le dijera que quiere hablar con usted en el estudio de su padre.

-De acuerdo- respondió Holmes tomando el libro entre sus manos- Si no le molesta, Lestrade, quisiera quedarme con el libro para examinarlo

-Si quiere puede llevárselo- contesto Lestrade

-Lamento dejarlos, caballeros- dijo Sherlock- pero debo hablar con miss Adler.

Holmes y Watson se dirigieron al estudio donde se encontraba Violet. Al llegar, la encontraron sentada en un sillón acompañada de Irene Adler. Parecía estar más calmada.

-Siento mucho su perdida –dijo Sherlock acercándose.

-Por favor, encuentre a la persona que mato a mi padre- respondió Violet

-Lo hare- contesto Sherlock Holmes- Pero primero debo ver la carta que recibió su padre.

-De acuerdo- dijo Violet mientras buscaba algo en el escritorio de su padre- Tome, esta es la carta

Sherlock Holmes la vio por unos segundos

-¿Sabes que son estos símbolos?- pregunto- El libro que leía su padre tenia los mismos símbolos y la chimenea tiene grabadas las mismas figuras

-Son runas- contesto Violet- Mi padre viajo por algunos países nórdico y aprendió estos símbolos. Son un alfabeto antiguo que se usaba en esos países.

-¿Sabe que dice la carta?

-No – respondió Violet bajando la mirada

-Ya veo- dijo Sherlock Holmes pensativo- ¿Podría quedarme con la carta y el libro para analizarlos?

-Claro- contesto Violet

-¿Qué personas viven en esta casa?

-El chofer, la ama de llaves, el cocinero y el jardinero; además de Henry, mi tía y yo

- Entiendo- respondió Holmes anotando los datos en su libreta-Según me entere su padre había estado un poco enfermo… ¿Desde cuando se enfermo?

-Desde hace unas semanas, días después de que recibió la carta.

-¿Sospecha de alguien?

-No, no lo se. Mi padre no tenía ningún enemigo.

-Bueno… - dijo Sherlock- Creo que es mejor que regrese a Londres. La mantendré informada de lo que suceda

-¿Por qué no se queda en la casa?- intervino Irene Adler- Tenemos unas habitaciones desocupadas…

-No es necesario- contesto Sherlock- es mejor que me retire…

Sherlock y Watson salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la salida. Antes de que salieran de la casa, los alcanzo Irene Adler.

-¿Podría hablar con usted?- le dijo a Sherlock

-Por supuesto- contesto Sherlock

Irene lo tomo del brazo y se alejaron caminando por el jardín.

-Supongo que quiere hablar de su sobrina- comenzó a decir Sherlock

-Así es- respondió Irene- Ella esta muy preocupada…

-Y por eso me oculto la verdad- la interrumpió Sherlock- Por eso me dijo que no sabia el contenido de la carta

-Ya veo que sigue siendo tan inteligente como antes…Mi sobrina me pidió que le entregara esto- dijo mientras le entregaba un papel- Es la traducción de la carta. Teme que su padre haya estado involucrado en algo malo…

-Entiendo. Puede decirle a su sobrina que tendré discreción.

-agradezco su discreción –con testo Irene Adler- lamento que tengamos que encontrarnos de esta forma…Fue un excelente rival la ultima vez que nos vimos…

-Igual que usted- respondió Sherlock- Oí que estaba viviendo en Francia

-Es cierto. Veo que esta usted muy bien enterado…Viví unos años en Francia con mis esposo. Desgraciadamente mi esposo murió hace unos años. Volví a Inglaterra hace unas semanas para ver a mi hermano

-Ya veo- dijo Sherlock- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, mi tren sale en media hora…

Sherlock se despidió de ella y fue a buscar a Watson para tomar el tren.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/++/+/+

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. _

_Quisiera agradecer a _Jonathan21921, Ai-chanosa, Dlkg. Y darthshinji _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews._

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capitulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
